bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зангецу (дух)
, ранее известный как , или , — духовный меч Ичиго Куросаки. Он является результатом слияния Белого — пустого, которого Ичиго унаследовал от матери, — и сил синигами, которые Ичиго унаследовал от отца. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Зангецу, каким Ичиго его впервые увидел Внешне Зангецу является точной копией Ичиго, только противополжного цвета. Он довольно высок и крепко сложен. У него белые кожа и волосы, а также белые глаза с чёрными белками. . В аниме глаза жёлтые. У него чёрные ногти. Ичиго носит стандартную чёрную форму синигами, тогда как его пустой носит белый вариант. Когда воплощение сил квинси вытаскивает Зангецу из Ичиго, тот появляется в форме банкая, также белой, с рогатой маской пустого на лице. Когда Оэцу Нимайя воплощает Зангецу в одном из асаучи, тот принимает форму Ичиго с инвертированными цветами в маске, похожей на ту, что появляется у Ичиго, когда он использует силы вайзарда, только белой. Характер Наиболее отличительные черты характера пустого — это его маниакальный смех и улыбка психопата. Он жесток, высокомерен, неуважителен и склонен к садизму. Он говорит, что у него нет имени, что он существует лишь для того, чтобы захватить тело и силы Ичиго и уничтожать с их помощью всех и вся (полная противоположность желанию Ичиго всех защищать). Он говорит, что Ичиго — слабак по сравнению с ним, но, тем не менее, хочет заполучить его силу. В бою он яростен, он игнорирует ранения и просто задавливает врагов своей силой. Он вынужден защищать Ичиго, когда тот находится при смерти, так как со смертью Ичиго он тоже умрёт. Также он несколько уважает воплощение сил квинси Ичиго. Будучи воплощением духовного меча, он нечасто сражается сам, поэтому он бывает очень рад, когда ему выпадает такая возможность. Зангецу сказал, что Ичиго — «король» своего внутреннего мира, а он сам — «лошадь». Разница лишь в том, что король управляет лошадью, а та подчиняется и везёт его туда, куда он прикажет. Пустой хочет «захватить корону» и получить контроль над телом, став доминирующей стороной личности. Он отказывается мириться с «мягкостью» Ичиго, который пытается побеждать врагов с помощью разума и логики вместо того, чтобы поддаться инстинкту; он считает, что это сведёт в могилу их обоих. Проиграв Ичиго, он сказал, что пока оставит ему трон, но если Ичиго даст слабину, он снова будет сражаться. Зангецу выполняет своё обещание, когда Ичиго чуть не убивает Улькиорра Сифер, и снова захватывает контроль над телом. Когда Зангецу и силы квинси сливаются воедино, получившееся воплощение сил Ичиго становится более спокойным, как силы квинси, однако склонным взрываться, как Зангецу. Он говорит, что брал контроль над телом Ичиго лишь затем, чтобы защитить его. Силы и способности thumb|190px|Смертельный дартс Мастер владения мечом: Мастерство владения мечом Зангецу развивал параллельно с Ичиго, однако он куда более искусен в этом деле. Он может использовать различные эффектные и эффективные приемы, например, ударять мечом, как цепом, держа его за ткань на рукояти, для мощных и точных дистанционных атак. В отличии от Ичиго, полагающегося в бою на логику и здравый смысл, пустой дерется как берсеркер, используя лишь свои инстинкты и не обращая внимания на любые ранения. Однако нельзя сказать, что он полностью отбрасывает стратегию. Например, в бою с Бьякуей Кучики он использует свою скорость, чтобы ударить Гецугой Теншоу с двух сторон, и тут же встречает Бьякую сверху, когда тот пытается увернуться. Также Зангецу утверждает, что у него за плечами больший опыт владения банкаем, чем у Ичиго. *'Смертельный дартс': Один из приёмов Зангецу. Он раскручивает меч над головой, держась за полосу ткани, которой обмотана рукоять, а затем метает его в оппонента. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Несмотря на то, что Зангецу опирается в бою на работу с мечом, он периодически наносит удары врукопашную, чтобы застать противника врасплох. Проницательность в бою: Несмотря на бесконечную самоуверенность и безрассудное поведение, Зангецу — очень проницательный и коварный боец. Он постоянно высмеивал Ичиго, но это, помимо прочего, помогло последнему понять себя и свои силы. В бою Зангецу быстро понимает, какие ошибки допускает Ичиго, и исправляет их; также он практически мгновенно читает боевой стиль оппонента и подстраивается под него. Гигантская духовная сила: Зангецу может испускать неконтролируемую духовную силу красного цвета, способную сравнять с землёй небольшую область вокруг него. Когда Зангецу пытался захватить контроль над телом Ичиго, Улькиорра Сифер, четвёртый эспада, отметил, что духовная сила Ичиго колеблется и на пике превышает его собственную. Его духовная сила напугала Вайзардов и пустифицировавшую Хиори Саругаки. Большая физическая сила: Зангецу физически сильнее Ичиго, что позволяет ему легко брать верх в их дуэлях. Взяв контроль над телом Ичиго, он схватил Хиори за горло, разломал её маску и наврняка задушил бы её, если бы другие вайзарды не вмешались. Высокая скорость и ловкость: Зангецу не только сильнее Ичиго, он ещё и более быстр и ловок. Он спокойно ловит меч в воздухе, затем делает сальто и мягко приземляется. Он хватает Хиори за горло быстрее, чем она успевает хоть как-нибудь отреагировать. Его приёмы обычно весьма трудно прочитать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы успевать на них правильно ответить. Высокая скорость развития: Как и Ичиго, Зангецу демонстрирует огромную скорость развития. Он овладевает новыми приёмами параллельно с Ичиго — в частности, банкаем. Он первым использует чёрную Гецугу, несмотря на то, что банкая они достигли одновременно. При этом его Гецуга куда мощнее. thumb|190px|Маска приняла на себя удар [[Кенпачи Зараки]] Защита маской: Так как тело Ичиго требуется Зангецу для его существования, он старается защищать его своей маской. В сложных сражениях Зангецу материализует маску на теле Ичиго, и она выступает в качестве щита, принимая на себя удар. К примеру, маска заблокировала несколько ударов меча Ренджи Абарая, которые в ином случае могли стать смертельными. Хотя Ханатаро выбросил маску, она появляется вновь в сражении Ичиго с Кенпачи Зараки и не позволяет Кенпачи разрубить Ичиго напополам. thumb|190px|Ичиго под контролем Зангецу Овладение телом Ичиго: Зангецу способен завладеть телом и разумом Ичиго, когда тот теряет сознание в бою. При этом белки глаз Ичиго темнеют, а зрачки начинают светится золотистым цветом. На левой стороне лица начинает формироваться маска пустого. Если маску оторвать или разбить, Ичиго вернёт себе контроль над телом. Когда Зангецу стал доминировать над силами квинси Ичиго, он мог обращаться к нему и пытаться взять власть над телом в середине боя. Если Ичиго отбивается от его нападок, его глаза меняются только на мгновение, и маска не появляется. Влияние Зангецу достаточно велико, чтобы заставить глаза Ичиго потемнеть, когда тот находится в своем человеческом теле. thumb|right|190px|Полное превращение Ичиго в пустого Форма пустого: Когда Зангецу завладевает полной властью над телом Ичиго, оно претерпевает трансформацию в пустого. Появляется маска, похожая на череп, с тремя красными линиями на левой стороне. Тело становится более мускулистым, а волосы удлинняются. В целом, Ичиго превращается в некоторое подобие человекообразной ящерицы: у него появляется длинный хвост, на ногах остаётся по три длинных пальца, глаза под маской также похожи на глаза рептилии. В отличии от обычных пустых, Зангецу использует духовный меч в качестве оружия, как и Ичиго. *'Мгновенная регенерация': Зангецу обладает способностью мгновенно заживлять свои раны и даже регенерировать конечности. *'Улучшенная Гецуга Теншоу': Гецуга Теншоу Зангецу окутывает его меч. Её мощь осталась неизвестной, так как он так ни разу ей и не ударил. *'Увеличение духовной силы': Даже при неполной трансформации в пустого духовная сила Зангецу значительно увеличивается. После превращения Зангецу без особых усилий разрывает путь связывания 75. thumb|190px|Зангецу использует Серо *'Серо': Зангецу в этой форме способен стрелять мощным Серо из кончиков пальцев или ладони. Сила взрыва достаточно велика, чтобы и заставить Лава Аикаву надеть маску. *'Увеличение физической силы': Зангецу спокойно отбрасывает Кенсея Мугуруму и одной лишь грубой силой заставляет вайзардов сосредоточиться на обороне. * *'Червевидный отросток': Зангецу может отрастить из своего тела некое подобие гигантского червя с пастью, похожей на рты разлагающейся цепи судьбы. Отросток пытается заглотить противника Зангецу. В бою с Кенсеем он отрастает из культи руки, которую оторвал Кенсей. *'Высокая крепкость': Зангецу довольно тяжело ранить. Получив болезненный удар локтём по рёбрам от Кенсея, он быстро вскакивает на ноги и продолжает сражение. thumb|right|190px|Новая форма пустого Зангецу Новая форма пустого: Ичиго Куросаки, третье Полное Превращение в Пустого. На этот раз, Полное Превращение физически отличается по внешнему виду и гораздо мощнее предыдущего, чем показано на рисунке. В этой форме, Ичиго имеет длинные прямые волосы, которые достигают пояса. Сквозное отверстие меньше предыдущего. Украшенная маркировка из отверстия, на груди и на плечах. Он также имеет выдвигающиеся когти на кончиках пальцев рук и ног. Имеет по паре маленьких красных пушистых пучков на ключице, шее и по одному на запястьях и лодыжках. Белая кожа. В этой форме, он имеет другую маску Пустого и его лицо формирует то же самое. Маска охватывает всю голову Ичиго и ее маркировка отличается от предыдущей. Маска имеет 4 шипо-подобных луча, два из них заканчиваются на лбу, два других проходят через всю маску, соединяясь с маркировкой из груди. Есть также небольшие знаки, напоминающих сердце. На маске расположены пара рогов указывающие вперед. Пустой Ичиго имеет свою собственную версию этой формы с противоположными цветами с черного на белый и наоборот. *'Цепь' (チェイン, Chain, чеин) : После трансформации, Пустой Ичиго смог призвать Тенса Зангецу одним жестом. *'Усиленное серо': Его малиновое Серо стало более мощным, способным полностью подавлять Серо Оскурас Улькиорры, и вызывающее разрушения в большей части окрестностей. Применяется стрельбой между кончиками рогов, а не пальцами. Однако, если один из рогов отрезали, он не в состоянии сформировать Серо должным образом, и энергия, уже собранная, взрывается. *'Гигантская физическая сила': В этой форме, Ичиго способен разрушить большую часть крыши Лас Ночес взмахом меча. Он с легкостью вырвал левую руку Улькиорре, без особого сопротивления Йерро Арранкаров. Он способен разрушать сильнейший удар Улькиорры, Ланза дель Релампаго и заставил ее взорваться до того, как Улькиорра получит шанс бросить ее. Он с легкостью располосовал Улькиорру от левого плеча до нижнего правого бедра, через его Йерро. А также с легкостью бросает большую часть скалы всего лишь одной рукой. *'Гигантская прочность': Защита Ичиго значительно возросла. В битве с Улькиоррой, он выдержал несколько крупных взрывов с близкого расстояния и почти не пострадал. Его кожа и руки тоже были достаточно сильны, чтобы без ущерба удержать сильнейшую атаку Улькиорры, Ланза дель Релампаго. Как пустой он использовал мощнейшее Иерро. *'Сонидо': Ичиго удается двигаться с чрезвычайной высокой скоростью. Теперь скорость Ичиго достаточно быстра, чтобы появится за спиной Улькиорры и эффективно ему противостоять, хотя до этого не мог даже догнать. Улькиорра также замечает, что его скорость не достигается за счет использования Сюнпо; он фактически использует Сонидо вместо него. *'Увеличение духовной силы': Уровень его реяцу неизвестен, но уже огромная духовная сила Ичиго резко возрастает, настолько, что с лёгкостью подавляет духовную силу Улькиорры во Втором Ресуррексионе. Его чистая реяцу была достаточно огромна, чтобы напугать Рукию Кучики, Абарая Ренжи, и Ясутору Садо, которые почувствовали реяцу Ичиго, который был значительно выше их, с низа Лас-Ночес. *'Мгновенная регенерация': После того, как Улькиорра разбил маску Ичиго, она превратилась в некую субстанцию, что восстановила дыру в груди(оставленную Серо Оскурас Улькиорры). Духовный меч После того, как Ичиго развил Пустого внутри себя (в результате почти восстановив свои силы синигами), Зангецу и пустой оба становятся источником силы Ичиго, и делят одно и тоже духовное тело во внутреннем мире Ичиго. Тот, чье присутствие сильнее, сохраняет больший контроль (и общий вид) их тела; в этом случае, дух Пустого Ичиго принимает форму полностью белого (одежда и кожа), немного безумную версию Синигами Ичиго, с сильным желанием взять под контроль тело и силы Ичиго для себя.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 18 Пустой Ичиго первоначально использовал черный Зангецу, полученный им от самого Зангецу (силы квинси) духа. Однако, после того как он стал доминирующим духом внутри Ичиго, он носит свою белую версию Зангецу.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 8 *'Шикай': В форме шикая,Зангецу выглядит как негабаритных размеров тесак. Он не имеет Цуба, и не имеет правильной рукояти;Меч Пустого Ичиго также обернут в ткань, только черного цвета. Меч Пустого Ичиго такой же высокий, Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 13 1.75 метров,также он имеет серебристый клинок с черным краем. Ткань обертывает рукоять,у Пустого Ичиго длина лезвия такая же как и у меча Ичиго. В бою он использует меч не хуже Ичиго,и при необходимости,его уровень реацу,может достигать немыслимого уровня.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 9 & 11 Пустой Ичиго может не только использовать ткань для вращения меча, но и бросать его в противника и использовать его для дальних атак. Ткань также может быть использована чтобы обернуть ею раны.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 23 Зангецу, также может использовать меч, в качестве щита как от дальних так и от прямых атак''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 75, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 239, page 20 В отличий от большинства Занпакто, которые запечатаны и их первозданном виде, Зангецу всегда находится в форме Шикая. Йоруичи Шихоин, объясняет это тем, что у Ичиго огромная духовная сила, но неукротимая духовная энергия после формирования, она подразумевая что это просто тип Занпакто, который без надлежащего контроля над его духовной энергией в форме Шикая, будет просто необузданным. | en = *'Шикай': The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Zangetsu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as long as Zangetsu is tall (1.75 meters),Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 13 and has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Zangetsu's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 9 & 11 The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and can wrap up wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 23 The wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 239, page 20 Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, the blade is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin states this Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable Reiryoku upon generation of it. }} Раздел не дописан. Слияние с силами квинси Раздел не написан. Появление в других проектах Раздел не написан. Интересные факты Раздел не написан. Цитаты |Что ты делаешь, напарник? Будешь ворон считать — я тебя убью!}} |Он силён... Зангецу... обучи его хорошо... потому что однажды, его сила станет моей.}} |Я стану всё ближе и ближе к тебе. День за днём? Нет! Это произойдёт гораздо быстрее! Сейчас я гораздо ближе к тебе чем когда бы то ни было! И вскоре, я буду совсем близко к тебе! И тогда я поглощу тебя! И ты просто исчезнешь. Совсем скоро всё изменится. До скорого!}} |Я тебя не понимаю! Когда ты говоришь о Зангецу, то имеешь в виду то, что находится у тебя в руках или же то, что у меня в руках? Ты спросил меня, где Зангецу. Я отвечу тебе.}} |Я — Зангецу!}} |Ичиго, не знаю, понимаешь ты это или нет, но изначально мы с Зангецу были единым целым. Я и Зангецу - это твоя сила. Я был частью Зангецу и смог завладеть твоей душой. Когда обладаешь одним физическим телом при изменении и подчинении одного другому меняется и внешность. Когда доминирует жизнь, тело состоит из плоти, когда смерть, то оно превращается в кости. Тоже самое и у нас. Когда моя сила выросла, право доминирования пришло ко мне, и тогда Зангецу стал частью меня. Чем больше сил Зангецу ты пытался извлечь, тем легче мне было подчинить его и овладеть твоей душой.}} |Ичиго, в чем разница между королем и его лошадью? Мне не нужен детский лепет подобия "это человек и животное" или "один на двух ногах, другой на четырех"! Включай мозги! Если их форма, способности и сила абсолютно одинаковы, один из них станет королем и будет управлять сражением, а другой станет лошадью и будет идти на поводу. Вот я и спрашиваю - в чем разница между ними?! Ответ один. Это инстинкт! Он необходим для того, что бы один из двух бойцов, обладающих одинаковой силой, мог обрести силу еще большую! Он необходим, что бы стать королем! Это жажда сражения, желание раздавить врага, разорвать его на части! Где-то глубоко в каждом из нас спрятан этот первобытный инстинкт. Отшлифованный до блеска инстинкт матерого убийцы! У тебя его нет! Нет основного инстинкта! Ты сражаешься с помощью разума, с помощью разума пытаешься победить врага. Как можно зарубить врага мечом, который не высвобожден из ножен?! Вот почему ты на поверх слабее меня, Ичиго!}} |Это все не для меня, Ичиго. Я не знаю, что там себе думает Зангецу, но я не собираюсь подчиняться королю, который слабее меня, а, тем более, помирать вместе с ним. Если ты слабее, то я уничтожу тебя и сам стану королем!}} |Надо же. Похоже в тебе все-таки остались крохотные зачатки инстинкта, которые заставляют тебя жаждать сражения. Ничего не поделаешь. Ты меня одолел. Так уж и быть. Я признаю за тобой право повелевать. Но ты помни, что каждый из нас может быть как королем, так и лошадью. Как только у тебя обнаружится слабое место, я сброшу тебя и раздавлю твой череп. И еще должен тебя предупредить. Если ты и правда хочешь управлять моей силой, то постарайся не погибнуть до моего следующего появления!}} |Я? Можно сказать, его истинное "я". А еще можно назвать его инстинктом.}} События и сражения *Ичиго Куросаки против Бьякуи Кучики: Реванш *Ичиго Куросаки и Изуру Кира против Го Коги (только в аниме) *Ичиго Куросаки против Джин Карии: Последняя битва (только в аниме) *Холодная война *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака *Тренировка у вайзардов *Ичиго Куросаки против Сюсуке Амагая (только в аниме) *Ичиго Куросаки и Урюу Исида против Улькиорры Сифера: Последняя битва *Прибытие в Каракуру *Ичиго Куросаки и Пустой Ичиго против Зангецу и Мурамасы (только в аниме) *Ичиго Куросаки против Око Юшимы (только в аниме) Ссылки en:Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit) de:Hollow-Ichigo es:Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Zangetsu (dusza) fr:Zangetsu (Esprit Zanpakutō) id:Zangetsu (Roh Zanpakutō) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пустые Категория:Духи мечей Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя Категория:Владеющие банкаем